kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
IBO-K9
Description Highly mobile and fiercely loyal, IBO's bark and self-destructive explosions are even worse than his bite. Attacks * Claw, Claw, Bite * Sonic Bark * Uplifting Yelp * Self-Destruct Equippable Items Robot Items * Energy Core: Could be helpful, but all of IBO-K9's attacks (except Self-Destruct) are very cheap, so this might not help so much, however, this item can help use Self-Destruct when your hp gets low, but not having enough energy. * Z-Phase Converter: IBO-K9 shouldn't be taking a lot of damage, but Z-Phase Converter is always helpful no matter what. * Omega Boosters: OK item, can boost IBO-K9's damage output. * A66 Capacitor: OK item, but due to his innate, and his most used attack being at only 10 energy, the chance of IBO-K9's energy being lower than 10 is pretty low. * Null Matrix: Situational. General Items * Healing Salve: IBO-K9 should be used as a hit-and-runner, so he doesn't benefit much from Healing Salve. * Stoneheel Totem: Combined with innate, IBO-K9 can wreck all mono-rangers, OK choice. * Girdle of Iron Will: Bad choice, very few times will this be helpful for IBO-K9. However, the immunities could prolong K9's life. * General's Insignia: OK choice, Boosts the power of Sonic Bark rather significantly, and makes Self-Destruct a little more threatening, however, he is better off with something else. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Good choice, since IBO-K9 should be switching often. * Mindreader's Chalice: OK choice, since most people will switch against Self-Destruct. Strategy *IBO-K9 should be switching often. His innate allows for setup for any mono rangers in your party, and he has attacks at both ranges. *Uplifting Yelp can lead to very favorable situations. For example, after it Higashi can go far and be able to use his Chi Blast in the same turn, and then force far asogain and still be able to use another Chi Blast, so even if you manage to evade the first one by switching, your second character will get hit by the second one instead. *Uplifting Yelp can also be used in tandem with Self-Destruct to set up amazing situations with close fighters as you use Uplifting yelp, then claw, claw, bite, then self destruct. Most characters don't think you will use it, and it lets you slip a character who can spam attacks, especially if they tend to intercept. **This simple combo is especially useful against Tafari, as the opponent rarely anticipates willing suicide attacks (unless he/she switches Tafari out, which is probably still a good thing, assuming you haven't self-destructed yet), especially from healths higher then Fifty. Strengths *Innate gives IBO-K9 the mobility that no one else has, not even Andromeda. *Claw, Claw, Bite is very spam-able vs. characters with little or no physical resistance. *Can stun (with Sonic Bark). *Able to deal out a lot of damage when his "job" (when his hp gets very low) is done. Weaknesses *Very fragile and most attacks are pretty weak. *His nuke requires him to give his life *Auger Blackboot's Word of Command and Rathbone's Domination can force him to suicide and even kill your other teammates if Self-Destruct is chosen. *Becomes very weak when facing Tafari, as IBO is switch-dependant. However, there is a method around this (see strategy above). *Sonic Bark has only 25% chance of stunning the opponent (instead of the usual 30%). *Uplifting Yelp doesn't affect K9. *His Innate is a buff, so it can be removed by moves like Zina's Tiger Pounce or Onimaru's Sword Flurry. *Low health. Known Bugs * None Full Art Category:Characters Category:Robots